Seeking a Love for the End of the World
by headlem
Summary: He had finally won the final battle but it did not come without The world ending seeking closure he Spends his last few moments with his newfound love. Idea from Seeking a Friend for the end of the world. Naruhina OneShot! M for The world ending


Seeking a Love for the End of the World

**(Authors note):I watched the movie Seeking a Friend for the End of the world and this came to me In a flash of Inspiration I hope you guy's and gal's enjoy!**

Naruto had finally done it he defeated the Jyuubi and Madara at last but it didn't come without a price Almost everybody died and he was almost there himself he had used all his chakra for one final attack.

(Flashback)

_Sakura may have kept him alive but he could not even fathom how much Hinata must have really loved him. She had used the same jutsu Granny Chiyo had used to resurrect gaara. At the loss of seeing Hinata dead after he woke up he was told what happened without the kyuubis chakra interfering he unlocked a gene laid dormant in his DNA for a long time. He had intense pain built up in his eyes unlocking his very own rinnegan but before he could even fathom what had just happened Madara took his shot at him. In a moment he didn't know what happened he yelled out "ALMIGHTY PUSH." Madara was blown back. After a long drawn out final battle to the death it was decided by one move._

_Both yelled out at the same time "SHATTERED HEAVEN" as two giant metors came falling down Naruto's was coming down faster and hit the entire field with immense force resulting in every body getting wiped out including Madara. Realizing what he did he realized it was too late and was almost out of chakra he had enough left for the one technique he thought would give him closer crawling over to hinata's body he whispered "Rinne Rebirth" Hinatas eyes fluttered open not at all aware of what was happening._

_(Flashback end)_

"Hi there Hina-hime," Naruto said to her.

"What's going on Naruto-kun," Seeing the destruction all around and the meteor slowly desending.

"That's a long story but it's all over Hina-hime."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun."

"Well hime the final battle I actually won but there was too much of a cost I unlocked rinnegan which is why you're here now and the meteor you see falling is the other meteor Madara unleashed."

"Naruto-kun y-you r-ressurected me j-just to s-say goodbye," Hinata cried tears freely falling.

"Yeah Hina-hime, I just wanted to get to see you alive one last time," Naruto said tears falling down his face now. "I wanted to spend these last moments on earth with you."

"N-Naru-k-kun a-arigato."

They laid there together both not wanting to move at all just stare into each other's eyes.

"Hina-hime did I ever say those eyes were so beautiful," Naruto sighed "They're just like the Moon"

"N-Naruto-kun I d-don't know what to s-." she stopped as Naruto put a Chaste kiss on her lips.

"That was my first kiss with an actual woman hime" Naruto said

"T-that w-was My v-very first t-too." Hinata said as More tears were cried by the both of them

They embraced at last both of them at peace

"Hina-hime do you believe there is live after this world."

"I h-hope s-so N-Naru-kun"

"Well hime I hope there is because I want to give you all of the time I never gave you in this life."

"M-me too"

The end of the world was nearing as the meteor was about 500 yards from the ground as the The world seemed to sit still at least for a moment.

"I love you hime I was just to stupid to see that you were there for me all along."

"I love you too Naru-kun."

The world was shaking and Flashes of light were frequent As the Meteor was about fifty yards away Naruto and Hinata did the only thing they could think of.

They both kissed but more passionately as both tounges were intertwined both were dominant at times they wanted to make their final moments special The meteor now 10 yards away and the both said in unison "I love you."

The world went up it an explosion of light and the world was no more

They both awakened at a start noticing that everything had changed They were in a Different plane

They Saw everyone that was ever important to them there with them as They were reunited with the rest of their precious people.

"Well Gaki you certainly did change the world it just not what I was expecting" The Ero-Sennin Said with his arm around Tsunade.

"Naruto you finally found your special someone." Minato said with a smile.

"Shes who you were meant for Dattebane" Kushina Said enthusiastically.

Hinata saw someone who she had not seen since about age five. Her mother Hitomi

"You found your place in the sun after all Hinata-chan." Hitomi said with a serene smile

There were countless others and they had a long time ahead of them.

"Well hime care to do it again but together this time."

"Hai Naru-kun" Hinata said.

They all went into the Endless city before them on the clouds.

They were together finally In the afterlife.

**(Authors note) Well I hope you liked it If you did I would like you to check out my other story which I might be giving up because of the lack of reception *frowns* if I could get more reviews it would make my day. Hope you enjoyed my idea and if you haven't already watch Seeking a friend for the end of the world that movie was truly touching.**


End file.
